Teenager
by Derek-L-J-Sohma
Summary: Jack and the Guardians return to spend the Winter Break with Jamie, Sophie and their friends. No real plot so far, just having fun with Jamie and Jack. If I continue it, it may end up in T but for now it's K .
1. Don't Grow Up

Jamie tapped his foot impatiently, listening to his teacher yammer on about WWII. His eyes kept shooting to the lightly frosted window. 'C'mon, c'mon, ring already.' Jamie encouraged the bell. He needed to get out of here.

B'ring! The students raced into the snow. As Jamie and his friends met up, his eyes roamed the sky and roofs. He almost pouted, wondering if he'd been forgotten. No, Jack'd never forget him. Jamie heard some of his friends murmur the thoughts he'd just had. He assured them they'd see their favorite Guardian soon.

With that, they headed over to the middle school, who's students were released shortly after the highschoolers had reached it. Sophie came bounding up, attacking her brother with a hug. Jamie chuckled and hugged her back, greeting her. She grinned at him, "Have you guys seen any of the Guardians?"

"Not yet, we were kinda expecting Jack to come right after the bell rang." Cupcake said.

"Whoa, jeez, what's with you guys?" Jack asked, landing before them.

"Jack!" was the enthusiastic greeting of the white haired young man.

Jack leaned on his staff with a teasing smile, "Didn't I tell you not to grow up? Now even Sophie's a teenager!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so, I've made a Guardians fanfic now too. Aren't I a busy bee? Anyways, this can be either a one shot or a chaptered fic, I just need you guys to tell me which. Hope you enjoy! ~Nobu


	2. Presents and Mac & Cheese

Jack smiled, sketching several items in the snow. He tapped each with his staff. They came to life, going to each of the group of teens other than Jamie and Sophie. Jack kneeled before Sophie, finger sketching a tiny Bunnymund.

"Bunny and the rest will be over in a couple of days." Jack grinned, animating the small, cuddly Bunnymund. Sophie beamed and hugged it.

"What've you got for Jamie?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know what Jamie wants." Jack laughed sheepishly.

"I just wanted to spend time with the Guardians." Jamie smiled.

Jack chuckled, ruffling his hair and causing frost to form in it, "C'mon kid, there's gotta be something. A game or book or movie or pet?"

"If you're that curious why don't you check North's List?" Jamie teased, cheeks warm.

"Yeah…" Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "Already tried that. The Yetis made me wear shoes for a week."

The teens laughed, imagining Jack's whining and pouting. They got snowballs to the face, which lead to a mass fight/war that most of the middle schoolers joined. Jack managed to team up temporarily with some of the younger kids. He was absolutely delighted for more friends and believers.

When they'd finally gotten exhausted, the kids headed home. Jack went with Sophie and Jamie, "And then Bunny sucker punched him! You shoulda seen it."

"I wish I had." Jamie and Sophie laughed. Jack looked around the house as they headed to the kitchen, swinging his staff a little as he walked. Something was off.

"Hey, where's your mom?" Jack asked.

"At work." Jamie shrugged. He tilted his head like a pup, eyes evaluating Jack, "_Can_ you eat?"

"I _can_, but I don't need to."

"Ever had mac and cheese?"

"No, but it's not like I'm hungry or get hungry-"

"Why don't you just try it? There'll be too much for just Soph and I."

"Jamie, I'm fine."

"Please Jack?" The Guardian groaned inwardly at the pout and puppy eyes Jamie was giving him. Sophie watched them, curious, completely forgotten at this point.

Jack sighed, frosting the air right before him, "Alright, alright, I give. I'll eat the noodles."

Jack felt more than a little awkward. It'd been centuries since he'd eaten an actual meal and he wasn't - for whatever reason(he wasn't quite sure why himself) - a big fan of eating utensils. But, he used them anyways to make his favorites happy.

And happy they were. They were excited to include him in their conversation, talking about everything under the sun. It was nice, not having to worry about much, the world seemed to be in a moment of peace. Jack couldn't see how anything could go wrong. At least, not for the next couple of weeks.

* * *

Author's Note: Second chpt of this rather silly - thus far - fic and I felt that Jamie would make Jack have something to eat with them :)  
Anyways, hope you enjoy!


End file.
